


Let's Talk About Sex

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [38]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brothers, M/M, Sex Talk, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: I have such a funny prompt stuck in my head haha. So in s3-4 Carl was very curious about gay sex & how to handle crushes, he took a lot of social dating cues from his brothers and asked everyone under the sun about sex haha. I need a hilarious prompt about Carl asking Mickey & Ian for the talk & about sex education haha. Mickey's reaction " what you asking stupid fuckin question for?" Just when Carl asked Ian if they were dating was pure gold, so one can only imagine Mickey giving the talk haha





	

“And the guy had the fucking nerve to swing at me.” Mickey says in disbelief. 

 

“Are you serious?” Ian asks, pushing the door open for he and Mickey to enter the Gallagher house. 

 

“Hand to God, man. Fuckin’ idiot.” Mickey shakes his head. 

 

“The fuck are you watching, Carl?” Ian asks, yanking the remote out of his hand.

 

“Is that porn?” Mickey huffs out a laugh. Only Carl would watch porn at noon in the living room. 

 

Ian turns off the tv. 

 

“Jesus Christ, Carl. Do that shit in your room by yourself!” Ian scolds, slapping Carl on the back of the head. 

 

“Can I talk to you guys about something?” Carl asks, moving right past the reprimand to his hidden agenda. 

 

“Uh, sure.” Ian shrugs, turning to face Carl fully, Mickey taking a seat on the coffee table in front of both of them. 

 

“How do dudes have sex?” 

 

“I’m out.” Mickey scoffs, hopping up from his seat only for Ian to jerk him back down without even taking his eyes off his brother. 

 

“Why are you asking?” Ian prompts instead. “Do you think you’re gay?"

 

Carl shrugs. “Nah. I mean, I don’t think so. It’s just no one will talk to me about sex."

 

“Ian, I do not want to be here while you have the bird and bees talk with your little brother.” Mickey whines, trying again to get up from the table. 

 

“Sit your ass down.” Ian grumbles through his teeth. 

 

“Carl, clearly you know how sex works.” Ian says, motioning toward the TV where porn was just playing. “So what do you really want to know?” 

 

“Just what do I do? I met this girl and I really like her, but she’s not a virgin and I don’t want do anything wrong.” Carl bites his lip shyly. 

 

“I’m sorry, buddy, but you came to the wrong guys for advice on how to fuck a girl.” Ian grins. 

 

Carl sighs. “At least tell me where gay dudes put their dicks."

 

“Good Lord. Up the ass, okay? Fuck!” Mickey shouts. “Can we go now?” He begs Ian. 

 

“Alright. Alright.” Ian smiles. “Call Lip about girls, okay?” Ian says, standing up and ruffling Carl’s hair. 

 

“Doesn’t that hurt your butt, Mickey?” Carl squints. 

 

Mickey reaches out to grab Ian, who is laughing loudly and running from his reach. 

 

“I’m never coming back here, Gallagher!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little drabble, but I think it's cute.


End file.
